In a New Light
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "They Said What?"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Okay, churchlady63, here's your sequel request. Enjoy!**

 **In a New Light**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was the morning after Captain Dietrich's meeting with Colonel Martin. He knew he was lucky that the colonel was an understanding superior and took the Rat Patrol's newsreel interview with a grain of salt. The captain knew that what they'd said was all true.**

 **Dietrich's latest assignment would take him and his men out near Halab in German held territory. A British regiment had been chased out of the area three days earlier and German spotter planes had seen no signs of them since, but Colonel Martin wanted the area checked out thoroughly from ground level.**

 **The captain had informed his second in command the previous afternoon to have things ready to go by 0700 hours. Dietrich arrived to find his column waiting for him, "Are we ready to go, Lieutenant Sauer?"**

" **We are indeed, captain."**

 **Dietrich looked up and down the row of halftracks, armored cars, and two tanks. "It appears you think we may run into trouble."**

 **Sauer gave a nod. "It never hurts to be prepared for every contingency, sir."**

 **The captain gave the lieutenant a thoughtful look. "That's very true. Let's be on our way, lieutenant."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol had arrived about two miles outside of Halab the day before. Captain Boggs wanted recon of the area to find out why the Germans wanted to hold onto that piece of real estate so badly. It didn't appear to have any military value for either side. Perhaps it was nothing more than the Germans desire to hold whatever territory they could.**

 **Troy and Moffitt had gone into town that evening dressed as locals, but discovered nothing of value. The people Moffitt spoke to in Arabic hadn't even been aware that their town was considered "owned" by the Germans before the British army had been attacked about sixteen kilometers to the east. After speaking to a bartender, Moffitt translated, "The people here don't seem to be terribly bothered by the fact they live in German held territory. He said that armies from both sides have come and gone, but neither the Germans nor the Allies have given them any problems."**

 **Troy nodded. "Well, that's something anyway. Let's head back to camp."**

 **After explaining what they'd found out, Tully said, "At least the town isn't being harassed."**

 **Hitch asked, "So, if there really is no military value to this place, are we still doing recon of the area?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's no military value in Halab. We don't know about the other nearly 400 kilometers of this sector the Germans have claimed."**

 **Tully mentioned, "400 kilometers is an awful big section of desert to cover."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. Unless we get lucky, we're going to be out here for a few days at least."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Dietrich and his men headed out of their base for the three to four hour trip to Halab, the center of the sector the Germans chased the British out of. As he sat in the passenger seat of the lead halftrack, Dietrich wondered why that sector was so important. There was nothing out there but the one town, and German High Command had ordered the Axis Forces to stay out of it. Now that he thought about it, Dietrich wondered why High Command would even care about one lone town in the desert. He knew Colonel Martin knew the reason, but wasn't willing or able to share the information. With a mental shrug he settled back in the seat, listening to the rumble and squeaks of his column as they rolled along.**

 **When they reached Halab, Captain Dietrich told Lieutenant Sauer to let the men take a one hour break before they started their reconnaissance and reminded him that no one was to go into town.**

 **One hour to the second later the lieutenant ordered the men back into their vehicles. Captain Dietrich told his second in command to start moving east, to where the British forces had been repelled.**

 **Dietrich and his column didn't stop at the site of the attack. He knew there would be nothing to see. He turned them west to start the mission.**

 **##################**

 **In the morning Troy decided to start east of Halab. He wanted to check out the place where the British had been attacked. However, when they got to the coordinates there wasn't much to see. There were still signs of fighting. The sand was pockmarked from artillery and there were halftracks and tanks that had been destroyed beyond salvation, but no bodies.**

 **Moffitt joined Troy at one of the jeeps where he'd spread a map on its hood. "Well, there's nothing here. How are we going to do this?"**

 **Troy glanced at Moffitt, then put a finger on the map. "We're here. The British headed back to Allied lines to the north. They said they didn't see anything along the way. If you and Tully head west and circle around, and Hitch and I go this way 'round, we'll meet here along the route the British took. If we don't find anything, we'll work out what to do next."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "We'll be separated for at least a day and a half, but it would speed things up a bit. We can use the radios to keep in contact."**

 **Troy agreed. "Make sure we use our private code between us."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Tully and Hitch were smart to make up that code of their own. In know they originally made it up for some reason concerning girls, but it's come in handy a couple of times for us."**

 **Troy grinned. "Yeah, as far as I know, no one on either side has cracked it yet. And that includes the girls." He started to fold up the map. "All right, let's check supplies to make sure we all have what we need, then we'll head out."**

 **Every two hours they were in contact with each other throughout the day. When it got too dark to continue, Tully found a spot that was hidden by scrub and stunted trees. Moffitt radioed Troy one last time for that day then joined Tully at the fire where the private was making dinner. The sergeant sighed as he sat down and said, "They haven't seen anything yet either."**

 **Tully stirred the pot over the fire. "Not a surprise. There doesn't seem to be anything out here."**

" **There must be something. We'll find it in time."**

 **##################**

 **When morning came and Moffitt rolled out of his bedroll, Tully was heating water for tea. The private looked over at the sergeant and said, "Guess who moved in during the night."**

 **Moffitt stretched. "Anyone we know?"**

" **Captain Dietrich."**

" **Oh? I wonder what he's doing out here." Moffitt joined Tully by the fire as the private poured hot water into two mugs. He spotted two K-ration breakfasts on the ground. "I guess that's why we're having a cold breakfast this morning."**

 **Tully smiled. "I didn't think it was a good idea for them to smell my cooking."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "They would only be jealous." he took one of the mugs and asked, "How close are they?"**

" **Close enough to spit on. No matter which way we go to get outta here we're gonna be seen."**

" **You should've woke me when they arrived."**

 **Tully shrugged as he tore into his boxed meal. "Why? Nothing we could've done last night. Besides, you just went to bed when they showed up."**

 **Moffitt sipped his tea, then picked up the second box. "Perhaps we can wait until they move on before we do anything."**

" **I don't know, sarge. They set up a regular camp … tents and everything. Doesn't look like they're going anywhere any time soon."**

 **After they ate, Moffitt and Tully carefully looked out of the scrub at the German camp. Tully was right. They had set up a base of operations. Moffitt sighed and said, "You keep an eye on them. I'd better contact Troy with this development."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch decoded the message and handed it to Troy. "Dietrich's in town."**

 **The sergeant took the message and read it. "What the heck is he doing here?"**

" **No idea. He set up camp and have Moffitt and Tully pinned down."**

 **Troy looked up from the message. "At least they haven't been found." He tossed the last bit of coffee out and said, "Well, let's go give 'em a hand getting out of there. Go let them know we're on our way."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Dietrich had slept fairly well that night. After he'd taken breakfast in his tent, he called for Sauer. "Lieutenant, I want two columns to go out and start searching." He indicated two areas on the map that was in front of him. "Send one out here and the other here. They should return here within four hours and then we will send out fresh troops…" Dietrich circled two more spots with his finger. "…into these areas."**

 **Lieutenant Sauer picked up the map as he said, "Yes, captain. Do you wish for me to lead one of the columns, sir?"**

 **Dietrich thought for a moment, then said, "No, I need you here to oversee the camp while I work. Pick men you trust to take charge of the columns and keep me informed."**

" **Yes, captain. I will send the men out immediately."**

 **After the Lieutenant saw to it that the two columns were on their way, a corporal walked up to him and asked permission to send two men after wood for the cooking fires.**

 **##################**

 **Tully hurried back to the jeep where Moffitt was going over a map. "We're going to have company in minute, sarge. Two Germans from that camp are headed this way."**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully. They both knew they were about to be discovered. They took cover in the scrub and waited. A minute later two German soldiers appeared and immediately saw the jeep. They quickly looked around, but didn't see anyone. One of them searched the jeep and said it must be abandoned. "Es muss aufgegeben werden."**

 **There was a sound in the scrub and both Germans turned. They heard it again and one signaled the other to go check it out. The soldier moved carefully toward where the sound was coming from, but could see nothing in the thick, tangled brush. He called out for whoever was there to come out. "Heraus kommen!"**

 **The brush moved, but no one came out. So the German decided to go in. As soon as he was out of sight of his comrade, there was a quick rustle and then silence.**

 **The second German called out asking if everything was all right. "Alles in Ordnung?"**

 **Moffitt stepped up behind the distracted German and cracked his skull with the butt of his machine gun. "No, no it's not." He looked up as Tully came out of hiding. "Someone's bound to come looking for them."**

 **Tully said, "Yeah. Maybe we should try breaking out of here. We might get lucky."**

" **And if we don't get lucky?"**

" **Troy and Hitch are on their way. They'll get us out."**

 **Moffitt and Tully quickly packed up their few things and got into the jeep. As soon as Tully started the engine, the Germans in camp were on alert. When the jeep broke out of cover there were soldiers running towards them.**

 **Moffitt was manning the 50 and cut most of them down with one sweep of the heavy gun. Then he saw Tully jerk and slump forward onto the steering wheel.**

 **The jeep rolled to a stop and Moffitt put up his hands. Lieutenant Sauer hurried over and pushed through the crowd of men surrounding the jeep. He ordered Moffitt out. The sergeant looked worriedly at Tully as he silently climbed down. As he stood before Sauer, the lieutenant glared at him. Then he gave a nod to one of his men and Moffitt was knocked unconscious.**

 **Having left his tent when the skirmish started, Dietrich now stood next to a halftrack and watched the capture of two of the Rat Patrol. It was obvious to him that the jeep's driver was wounded and he wasn't happy with the way Lieutenant Sauer treated Moffitt. As the two were carried past, the captain instructed that Tully would be treated by their medics and Moffitt to be taken to his tent. After Sauer had told one of the men to put the jeep with their other vehicles, he strode over to Dietrich, who said, "Was it necessary to render the sergeant unconscious, lieutenant? He was not resisting."**

 **The look of satisfaction faded quickly from Sauer's face. "Sorry, captain. I thought it the best way to handle things at the time."**

 **The captain decided to let the incident go … for the moment. "Where did they come from?"**

 **The lieutenant pointed to the hiding place the jeep had come from. "There … they must have been watching us. Two men were sent to gather wood."**

 **Dietrich eyed the cover of scrub and trees. "Take some men to check it out."**

 **##################**

 **A short time later, when Moffitt regained consciousness, he found himself lying on a cot with one wrist cuffed to the wooden cross member next to his head. He started to sit up, but groaned as the pain in his head made itself known. However, Moffitt refused to lay down again and slowly sat up and put his feet on the floor. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.**

" **You should probably take these."**

 **Moffitt opened his eyes again and looked up at Captain Dietrich standing before him. "Trying to put me out of my misery, I suppose."**

 **The captain smiled. "No, just some aspirin for your headache, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt sighed as he took the tablets from Dietrich's hand and popped them in his mouth before taking the cup of water. After swallowing the pills, Moffitt handed the cup back and asked, "Where's Private Pettigrew?"**

" **He is being tended to by our medics. He is alive, but I have not yet been updated on his condition. Are you up to answering a few questions?"**

" **Depends on the questions."**

 **Captain Dietrich when back to his desk and sat down. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Moffitt looked at him as he shifted his weight on the cot. "Simple recon, captain."**

" **What are you looking for?"**

" **To be honest, I really don't know. We were sent out here to have a look around is all I know."**

 **Dietrich watched the sergeant's expression carefully. "I see. And where are Troy and Hitchcock?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I've no idea at the moment. We separated yesterday to cover more area in less time." He rubbed his neck again. "You really should have a talk with your lieutenant about the way he treats prisoners, captain."**

 **At that moment, Lieutenant Sauer appeared in the doorway. He gave Moffitt a glare as Dietrich asked, "What have you to report?"**

 **Sauer pulled his attention back to the captain and said, "The two men that were sent in there were found dead, sir. There was nothing else."**

" **All right. Take Sergeant Moffitt to a secure area, then check on the private's condition and report back to me."**

 **##################**

 **Several hours passed before Troy and Hitch got to the coordinates Moffitt had given them. They were laying on their bellies on top of a dune, Troy was inspecting the German camp they'd found with binoculars.**

 **Hitch waited as long as he could, then asked, "I that their jeep, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Looks like it, but I don't see any signs of them."**

" **They must be there somewhere. Probably tied up in a tent."**

" **Yeah … wait a minute." Troy spotted two German medics carrying a stretcher. "That's Tully. He must've gotten wounded."**

 **Hitch frowned. "Can you tell how bad?"**

" **He doesn't look conscious." Then Troy saw Dietrich intercept the medics. "Dietrich is here too." He watched as words were exchanged and then Dietrich followed the stretcher into a tent. "I hope Moffitt's with him."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt stood up when the medics walked in with Tully. They set the stretcher on the ground and left without a word. As he knelt next to his friend, Captain Dietrich walked in and said, "He should be all right. They removed a bullet from his ribcage and gave him a unit of plasma. He was lucky the bullet didn't go deeper or it would have hit his lung."**

 **Moffitt looked at Dietrich. "Thank you, captain."**

" **You are very welcome, sergeant. Now, I know that Troy and Hitchcock will try some daring rescue. However, do not get your hopes up, we will be ready for them."**

 **Moffitt looked down at Tully's pale face, but said nothing. Captain Dietrich left without another word.**

 **Back in his tent Dietrich tried to concentrate on his work, but for some reason his mind kept wandering back to that day with Colonel Martin. The newsreel they had watched played behind his eyes. Pettigrew had been injured at that time too and he remembered the private's expression of guilt as he spoke about the boy who had died. Dietrich thought silently, "He's a good soldier and a caring man." He remembered hearing the four men's reasons for enlisting, which had surprised him a bit, because he had always assumed they'd each been drafted. It takes something special in a man to enlist.**

 **Lieutenant Sauer interrupted the captain's thoughts when he entered the tent and said, "There was nothing of importance in the jeep, sir." He set two military IDs, a small charm, and a set of keys on the desk. "Other than these things nothing was found on either of them."**

 **Dietrich said, "Thank you, lieutenant. Remind the men to keep their eyes open. There are two more rats out there and I'm sure they will try to help their friends."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **After Sauer had left, Dietrich picked up the two IDs. One was Moffitt's, the other belonged to Pettigrew. He then picked up the charm that had "Tommy Touchwud" emblazoned on it. Dietrich smiled and remembered that each of them carried a good luck charm of some sort. He looked at the charm he held and thought, "This is Moffitt's, Troy has a rabbit's foot, I believe Hitchcock carries a four-leaf clover, and Pettigrew has…" The captain picked up Tully's ID again and turned it over. "A picture of his wife." He set it aside and picked up the keys. Not having a clue as to why one of them would be carrying a ring of keys, Dietrich set them with the other things and tried to go back to work.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt sat next to Tully, watching him sleep and wishing he would wake up. He had checked the wound in the private's side and was satisfied that it had been well taken care of.**

 **When the private finally groaned softly and opened his eyes, Moffitt breathed a sigh of relief. "How are you doing, Tully?"**

 **He looked at Moffitt groggily. "What happened?"**

" **Our luck didn't hold I'm afraid. We're guests of the good captain at the moment." Tully tried to move and let out gasp of pain. Moffitt gently pushed him down again and said, "You need to be still. The medics took a bullet out of your side."**

" **I don't even remember getting hit."**

" **Just as well." Moffitt looked at his watch. "Troy and Hitch should be in the area by now. Hopefully we won't be here much longer." He saw Tully grimace and said, "I can ask for morphine."**

 **Tully shifted carefully. "Nah, we may need to move fast when Troy and Hitch come in for us." He reached a shaky hand into a pocket, intending to look at the picture of Charley. "Where's my ID?"**

" **I imagine it's in the same place as mine. My guess is they were confiscated and handed over to Captain Dietrich."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch watched German patrols come and go throughout the day. Hitch asked, "Are we going in tonight?"**

 **Troy said, "They're going to be waiting for us. We'd never be able to get them out of there with Tully hurt."**

" **What're we gonna do then? Ask the captain to give them back to us?"**

 **Troy thought about it, then smiled slightly. "Let's give it try."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Dietrich stared at the report in front of him, but he wasn't reading it. He was still preoccupied by the newsreel he'd seen. He thought about the many encounters he and the Rat Patrol had since the war arrived in North Africa. There had been many times when he could've captured them and times that he had, but one way or another they always slipped through his fingers. There were times he could have killed one or all of them, but there was always a reason to let them go. Dietrich sighed as he thought, "For that matter there have been just as many times when they could have done the same to me." But for all the opportunities neither side had been successful.**

 **One phrase in the taped interview kept coming back to him. It was something Troy had said. "Captain Dietrich isn't all bad. He's a good soldier, a good captain, and a fair man…"**

 **Lieutenant Sauer stepped inside the tent. "Captain, you are being called on the radio."**

 **Dietrich asked, "Who is it?"**

" **Sergeant Troy. It's coming from the radio in their jeep."**

 **The captain's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I suppose I should answer that call then."**

 **As Dietrich and Sauer neared the jeep, they heard Troy's voice. "This is Sergeant Troy to Captain Dietrich. Come in captain. Over."**

 **Dietrich picked up the mic and said, "This is Captain Dietrich, sergeant. What can I do for you?"**

 **Troy said, "I'm sure you know what I want. You have Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew. I want you to release them."**

" **And why would I do that?"**

" **Because I don't want to have to go down there and get them myself, captain. That would cause a lot of damage to your camp and men."**

 **Dietrich smiled. "The private has been injured, sergeant. A fast getaway will not be possible."**

 **Troy said, "How about a negotiation then?"**

" **What have you got to negotiate with?"**

" **Information, captain."**

 **Dietrich heard Troy's words again in his mind, "He's a good soldier, a good captain, and a fair man." Then he said into the mic, "Let's negotiate, sergeant."**

 **When the captain put the mic down, Lieutenant Sauer said, "I will prepare the men to take them prisoner when they get here, sir."**

 **Dietrich turned with a scowl. "No, lieutenant. When they arrived, you will escort Sergeant Troy to my tent and keep a guard on Hitchcock."**

 **Sauer frowned confusedly. "But, captain, this is an opportunity to rid the desert of the Rat Patrol. How can you…"**

" **Are you questioning my orders, Lieutenant Sauer?"**

" **No, sir, but…"**

 **Dietrich said, "Then do as I have ordered." With that the captain turned, clasped his hands behind his back and went to his tent to wait.**

 **##################**

 **It was twenty minutes before Troy was escorted to the captain's tent. Dietrich stood and said, "Please come in and have a seat, sergeant." He looked at Lieutenant Sauer and the guard with him. "You will leave us alone."**

 **Sauer objected and said, "Are you sure that is wise, sir?"**

" **It is my decision, lieutenant. If you wish to leave the guard outside the door, then do so. Now get out."**

 **With an exasperated sigh Sauer turned and walked out, but he did order the guard to stay.**

 **Once they were alone, Troy and Dietrich sat down and the captain said, "You said you wish to negotiate, sergeant. What information do you wish to give me?"**

 **Troy smiled. "It's not what I want to give you, captain. It's more about what I'm willing to keep to myself."**

 **Curious now, Dietrich asked, "And what would that be?"**

" **I know what's so important about this piece of desert you're protecting. I'm willing to tell Allied Command there's nothing out here. I can suggest that our people simply ignore this area."**

" **You know what is out here. How can that be?"**

 **Troy flat out lied, "It's not the first time we've been out here, captain. We've been keeping an eye on things for a while now. That confrontation with the British confirmed what we found out."**

 **Dietrich leaned back in his chair. "And for keeping this information to yourself you want me to release Moffitt and Pettigrew."**

" **That's the deal."**

 **Dietrich remained silent as he thought, "How could he get what no one under the rank of colonel is privy to?" Then he said, "You are bluffing, sergeant."**

 **Troy gave the captain a sly smile. "Do you really want to take that chance? If you don't release Moffitt and Pettigrew, I go straight to Allied Command and talk."**

 **Words floated in the back of the captain's mind. "** **Captain Dietrich isn't all bad." Finally he said, "All right, sergeant. You have a deal."**

 **He stood and put his hand out. Troy followed suit and shook the offered hand. "Thank you, captain."**

 **Troy and Dietrich walked outside together. The captain ordered some men to bring Moffitt and Tully out. When Lieutenant Sauer saw Moffitt helping Tully he protested, "Captain Dietrich, what are you doing?"**

 **Dietrich glowered at the lieutenant and said, "I do wish you would stop questioning my decisions! Sergeant Troy and I spoke and came to an agreement. That is all you need to know, lieutenant."**

 **As soon as Moffitt, with Hitch's help, got Tully into their jeep, Troy turned to Dietrich and said, "Thank you again, captain."**

" **You will keep your word, sergeant?"**

" **Of course. There's nothing of military value out here."**

 **Dietrich nodded and handed the items that had been confiscated to Troy. "Then take your men and go. Just remember … the next time we meet you may not find me in such an accommodating mood."**

 **#################**

 **They drove the jeeps until it was too dark to go any further. They would get to a field hospital the next day. Tully was made as comfortable as possible and Moffitt was giving him a shot of morphine when Troy knelt beside them and asked, "How's it going, Tully?"**

 **Tully sighed. "It's goin', sarge. How'd you get us out of there?"**

 **Troy smiled. "Dietrich and I made a deal."**

 **Moffitt pulled the blanket up over Tully. "What kind of deal?"**

" **I told him if he let you both go, I wouldn't tell Command what they're doing out there."**

" **But we have no idea what they're doing out there."**

 **Tully said, "It's called bluffing … and Dietrich fell for it."**

 **Troy said, "I'm not too sure about that, but something made him agree to it. That's what matters." Then he handed Moffitt his ID and Tommy Touchwud charm. "He gave me these for you." Troy put Tully's ID in his hand and said, "This is yours."**

 **Tully turned the sleeve over and smiled tiredly at the picture of Charley. "Thanks, sarge."**

 **Troy tucked the keys into one of the private's pockets and said, "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're both back."**

 **Once Tully was sleeping and Moffitt was relaxing by the fire with a cup of tea, Troy went to talk to Hitch. The private asked, "How's Tully?"**

 **Troy replied, "Looks like he'll be all right. Those German medics did a good job on him."**

" **How did you talk Dietrich into releasing them?"**

" **Honestly, I'm not sure I did. He took to my idea rather easily ... almost like he was willing to give them up no matter what I said."**

 **Hitch said, "Maybe the captain has a heart after all."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yeah … maybe. I guess we'll never know for sure." He clapped Hitch on the back and said, "I'll be out here in a couple hours to relive you."**


End file.
